Gracias
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: No importa cuánto lo tenga presente, no importa lo poco que lo diga, simplemente es lo que mi corazón siente… Gracias


_**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo fantaseo con lo hermoso que es el ¡NicexHajime!**_

* * *

_**Gracias**_

**Pareja: **Nice x Hajime

**Rated: **T

**Género****:** Hurt/Comfort

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Cantidad de palabras:**

**Summary:** No importa cuánto lo tenga presente, no importa lo poco que lo diga, simplemente es lo que mi corazón siente… _Gracias_

.

.

.

Oscuro, solitario y vació… creo que esa es una buena forma de describir mi vida. No recuerdo muy bien sus rostros, solo sé que un día me abandonaron tras estos fríos barrotes de acero, aquellos a los que otros llamaban: _padres_.

Arrojada en un _"hoyo"_, rodeada por cientos de _llorones_ que constantemente cambiaban, mientras unos salían para nunca volver, otros más ingresaban. Aunque sabía que no era distinta a ellos, porque tarde o temprano, yo también sería llevada, aún así cuando mi momento llegó y pude ser consciente de la razón del porque los niños a mi alrededor nunca regresaban, aún así… entre en pánico…

Creí que ya no sentía miedo o tristeza, pero al ver aquellas criaturas, que alguna vez fueron mi _compañía_, y pensar que yo también me convertiría en eso, me hizo sentir miedo de nuevo…

_¿Por qué hacían eso?_

_Ellos no merecían ser convertidos en esas cosas_

_No merecían morir_

_¿Por qué lo hacían?_

_No quiero ser un monstruo también_

_No quiero morir… no aún…_

Eso fue lo que pensé… sin embargo, cuando desperté, una vez más estaba en un lugar extraño, con diversos tubos y objetos que no entendía para que eran, a mi alrededor… aún estaba viva, al parecer, no era como los otros, en ese entonces me dieron mi _nombre_…

"_Éxito 0-1"_

La comida era insípida, y digerirla solo era una tarea más… los experimentos eran uno tras otro, todos los días, y aunque era doloroso, al parecer mi cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello porque ya no sentía nada de nuevo…

_¿Por qué sigo con vida?_

_¿Por qué no todo termino ahí?_

_¿Cuándo acabaría todo esto?_

Solo quería que todo terminara para mí… Fue entonces que _tú_ llegaste, como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad. Haciéndome preguntas raras, llamándome _nini*_ y queriendo que te abriera la puerta, pregunte ¿Quién eras? Y me lo dijiste…

_Nice_

Ese fue; _el mejor recuerdo _que tengo. Nice es un nombre raro, pero eso no cambiaba algo que me hiciste algo nuevo en ese entonces… Me irritaste… Porque no era justo, no era justo que tu estuvieras afuera y yo adentro, ¿Por qué tu podías salir y yo estaba aquí encerrada? ¡No era justo!... y fue entonces que hiciste esa pregunta…

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_

Te dije mi nombre: _éxito 0-1_, dijiste que ese no era un nombre… como si no lo supiera… ¡Sabía que ese no era un nombre! No necesitaba que tú también me lo recordaras, entonces… me enfade contigo… quería que te fueras, que desaparecieras, te grite cosas que ahora vagamente recuerdo, pero tú solo me respondiste con calma que buscabas a alguien, que el paso era prohibido pero aún así entraste, porque según tú, hay que entrar en un sitio que dice que no entres…

_¿Eres idiota?_

Eso fue lo que te dije, y aunque no puede hacerlo, por dentro otra emoción también nació en mi interior, quise reír por tu respuesta… pero mi estomago rugió… entonces otra más nació, sentí vergüenza… Fue cuando tú me compartiste de la hamburguesa que llevabas, no era la gran cosa, de hecho hasta me resultaba una comida extraña, pero lo que me dijiste después, hizo que un sentimiento naciese en mi…

"_Hajime-chan"_

No tenía un nombre, así que tú me lo diste… _Hajime_… ¿Acaso eso significaba que era un nuevo comienzo? Pero… ¿de qué? No lo sabía, pero… mi pecho salto de la emoción… _Felicidad_… eso fue lo que experimente por primera vez y no pude evitar llorar como hasta entonces no pude hacerlo.

Lamento si te asuste, pero no pude evitarlo… tú presencia me provocaba sacar todo lo que tenía adentro, tú que me diste un nombre, que también me hiciste recordar mi condición… Quería salir, no quería seguir en ese lugar… ¡Yo también era un humano! ¡No era justo seguir soportando todo aquello! ¡No más!

Me prometiste que saldríamos de ahí y que veríamos juntos el mundo exterior… _la peor promesa que pudiste haberme hecho_…

Me visitabas todos los días a escondidas, era divertido escuchar historias de afuera de estas frías paredes, y sin darme cuenta llego el día… no sé cómo, pero conseguiste hacerte con una llave y querías que escaparamos juntos, dude, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz cegó mis ojos, pero mi pecho volvió a saltar de felicidad cuando te vi por primera vez, había tanto que quería expresar pero al final, solo pude preguntarte.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Cuando tú te me quedaste viendo, no entendía nada, me llamaste: _linda_, tampoco sabía que significaba, pero cuando extendiste tu mano hacia mí, mi corazón se acelero como nunca, mi interior desbordaba de felicidad, y todo gracias a ti…

Tú mano era tan diferente a la mía, era grande y fuerte… estaba asustada, pero aún cuando mi cuerpo temblara, la calidez de tu mano me reconfortaba, me hacía sentir segura… éramos tan diferentes, aún así, en ese instante… _solo quería seguir sosteniendo tu mano_.

_Quería ver el mundo contigo_

_Estar juntos en un lugar donde nadie nos controlara_

_Ser libres… juntos…_

Y aún cuando la inseguridad y el miedo me hicieron querer rendirme de nuevo, tú estuviste ahí para mí, alentándome, diciéndome que si podía hacerlo, que no me rindiera… tras aquello, mis recuerdos se han vuelto vagos, solo puedo ver tu mano extendiéndose a la mía… tu cuerpo cubierto de sangre… la desesperación y el miedo de perderte…

Por mucho tiempo, olvide todo aquello, y quizá inconscientemente lo mantuve escondido en mi mente, para no tener que afrontar la cruda realidad… Porque el que yo esté a tú lado, al final solo te hará salir herido…

Creo que tú también lo sabes, pero aún así has permanecido a mi lado… _Gracias_… Porque siempre has cuidado de mí, me has protegido, me has consentido cada capricho que te he pedido y nunca te has enfadado conmigo por eso… _Gracias_… por nunca abandonarme, por haber cumplido tú promesa de haberme sacado de ese lugar.

…_Gracias_, porque me has mostrado el mundo, por ti he conocido lo que hay afuera de esos muros, he visto y probado tantas cosas hermosas y deliciosas, he conocido a tantos amigos, y me has llenado de tanta felicidad…

Por eso aún si estoy siendo egoísta ahora, al buscar seguir contigo, aún sabiendo que podría lastimarte… aún así… quiero permanecer a tu lado más tiempo…

Soy feliz de haberte conocido, feliz de estar a tu lado… No importa cuánto lo tenga presente, no importa lo poco que lo diga, simplemente es lo que mi corazón siente… y ahora que te veo frente a mí, extendiendo tu mano hacia mí, diciéndome:

"_Vamos a casa"_

_Nice_… tú eres mi casa, mi hogar… tú me salvaste de la oscuridad y me mostraste un nuevo mundo lleno de luz… no… más bien… tú te convertiste en mi mundo… te lo agradezco… por eso disculpa que solo pueda decirte esto…

…_Nice-kun…_

…_**Gracias**__…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Nini – Ni trabaja, Ni estudia._

* * *

_¡Mi primer NicexHajime, y el primero en español de la historia de Fanfiction!_

_¡Soy feliz!_

_Todo el que me conozca de redes sociales, sabe que soy una loca que ha venido Shippeando el NicexHajime desde su primera temporada, claro que ahora en esta segunda lo hago con más fuerza jejejeje es por eso, y por el último capitulazo que el anime nos ha regalado, que me decidí a finalmente aportar mi granito de arena a esta sección de "Hamatora", más específicamente a mi OTP de este anime; ¡NicexHajime!_

_En su inicio creí que sería solo un pequeño Drabble, pero al final se extendió y se convirtió en un mini-One-Shot jejejeje del cual solo espero…_

_¡Que haya sido de su agrado!_

_¡Lamento los horrores ortográficos!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_**P.D.**_

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_

_P.D. 2 __**¡Sigan apoyando el NicexHajime!**_


End file.
